1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the front structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A front structure of a motorcycle is known wherein an air guide passage through which a flow of air is guided to an engine is formed in an upper portion of a front fender. See, for example, JP-A-2006-15930, FIGS. 3 and 4.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of JP-A-2006-15930, an upper fender (43) which avoids mud from splashing up from a front wheel (1) is mounted on a front fork (2) with a visor (42) on which a headlight is mounted from above being mounted on the upper fender (43) (numerals with parenthesis indicating symbols described in JP-A-2006-15930, the same indication adopted hereinafter). A recessed portion (54) is formed on an upper surface of the upper fender (43), and a flow of air (W) is guided to an engine (7) using an air guide passage (56) formed of the recessed portion (54) and a visor lower portion (55) which forms a lower portion of the visor (42).
In the technique described in JP-A-2006-15930, the air guide passage (56) is formed above the upper fender (43), and a length of the air guide passage (56) is limited to a maximum of a length of the upper fender (43) in the vehicle width direction. In view of such a circumstance, there has been a demand for a structure which can exhibit a larger flow straightening effect.